1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing and more particularly to program monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmer develops a software program by producing and entering source code into files using a text editor program on a computer. The computer then creates an executable program by translating the source code into machine code. The machine code is the rudimentary instructions understood by a computer. Illustratively, the foregoing software development process is accomplished by running a series of programs. These programs typically include a compiler for translating the source code into machine code and a linker to link the machine code together to form a program.
When developing computer software, it is necessary to perform a function termed “debugging”. Debugging involves testing and evaluating the software to find and correct any errors and improper logic operation. An effective debugger program is necessary for rapid and efficient development of software.
A conventional debugging system comprises a combination of computer hardware and debugger software that executes a user's program in a controlled manner. Debugging aids a user in identifying and correcting mistakes in an authored program by allowing the program to be executed in small segments. To this end, debugging provides functions including breakpoints, run-to-cursor, step into, step over and the like.
One feature typically included with debugging programs is a program monitor. A program monitor allows a user to monitor specified variables. Once a program monitor is activated for a specified variable, the variable value is displayed in a monitor window of the debugging user interface. One problem with program monitors, however, is that users typically require too many program monitors for the available space in the monitor window. Even when a user resizes the monitor window to accommodate all of the active program monitors, it is often difficult to locate the particular monitored variable of interest.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, apparatus and article of manufacture for improved program monitors.